The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and the like which receives an I/O request and manages target data being a target of the I/O request.
Conventionally, storage apparatuses having a storage function for managing data are known. Such a storage apparatus is constituted by dedicated hardware and, when a power failure occurs, protects data in memories (memory data) by saving contents of an SM (Shared Memory) and a CM (Cache Memory) in an SSD (Solid State Drive) using an internal battery.
In recent years, general-purpose servers are being used as storage apparatuses by realizing a storage function using software. In such a storage apparatus, since the hardware is a general-purpose server, a function for protecting memory data using an internal battery is not provided. Therefore, there is a problem in that memory data cannot be protected when a power failure occurs.
For example, as a technique for protecting data during an occurrence of a failure, a technique of storing a log in a fast storage layer such as an SSD during a data write and subsequently storing the data in a slower back-end storage device (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 9,336,132 (Specification)) is known.